


Apathetic

by denkibee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Kenma is sad, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week 2020, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Only One Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, argument, honestly kuroo needs to shut up, kuroo is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkibee/pseuds/denkibee
Summary: “So you can just go back to your games and being apathetic.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Apathetic

Kenma hated this. He hated that Kuroo was so stubborn. He hated that Kuroo wouldn’t listen to him. However most importantly, he hated fighting with his best friend.

It was the first day of their training camp, and Kuroo was already pushing himself too hard. “You need to take a break, Kuro. You’ll get hurt.” Kenma states, glaring at his best friend, who looked like he was about to faint. “I need to get better Kenma. If we want to win in the next match, I need to be able to lead our team.” 

Kenma just sighs. 

“Listen, I know that you don’t give a shit about volleyball, but I do. So you can just go back to playing your games and being apathetic.” Kuroo says, startling Kenma when he raises his voice. “Shit Kenma I didn’t mean that-“ Kuroo stops talking when Kenma grabs his bag and storms out of the gym.

After he left, Kenma doesnt know what to do. He’s on the verge of tears as he hears the doors slamming behind him. He is about to punch the wall when someone grabs his wrist and stops him. 

“Kenma, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that I swear.” Kuroo says, keeping hold of the smaller boys wrist. “Why the fuck did you say it then, Kuroo?” Kenma says with a spiteful tone. Kuroo doesn’t know what to say, he’s never seen Kenma this pissed before. “Just leave me alone, asshole.” Kenma says before slapping his wrist away.

Kuroo just stands there as he watches his best friend walk away. He sighs and goes back into the gym, deciding to leave Kenma to calm down. Of course, he understands why he is angry. He shouldn’t have said what he did. 

-

Kenma decides that he doesn’t want to go to the hotel they’re staying at yet, so he decides to go to the nearest arcade. He spends a couple of hours there before realising that he was supposed to be back at the hotel by 6pm. He looks at the clock, and realises that he has 13 minutes to get back. Shit. He grabs his bag and runs out of the arcade. It should only take ten minutes, but of course he gets lost. 

Back at the hotel, Kuroo begins to worry. It’s 7pm, and Kenma won’t answer his calls. He was advised not to look for him by Coach Nekomata. Not wanting to get in trouble, Kuroo decides that if he didn’t answer his phone in the next 20 minutes, he would sneak out and look for him. The rest of the team tries to reassure him, saying that maybe he’s just finishing a game or something, but that doesn’t stop Kuroo from freaking out. 

It’s 7:15pm when Kenma finally gets back to the hotel. Everybody runs up to him and asks him where he was. Kenma just mutters that he was lost, apologises to the coach and starts to walk towards his room. Kuroo runs after him and gently grabs his arm.

“Why the hell didnt you answer your phone?” Kuroo asks, worry plastered all over his face. Kenma just shrugs him off and continues walking. He stops for a second and sighs, remembering that he had to share a room with Kuroo. 

He opens the door and sees all of Kuroo’s bags next to the bed. He puts his bag down next to Kuroo’s and starts to sort through his things. After a few seconds he stops, and looks up at the bed. Kuroo is just standing in the doorway awkwardly, watching Kenma’s expression change from confusion to realisation.

“Uh yeah, there’s only one bed. Coach Nekomata said that they couldn’t change it.” Kuroo mumbles, not knowing what to do. “I’ll sleep on the floor though. It’s supposed to be good for your back.” Kuroo smiles, expecting Kenma to oppose.

But when Kenma just shrugs and sits on the bed, Kuroo accepts his fate and decides to take a shower. As soon as Kuroo is gone, Kenma sighs and puts his head in his hands. Why did everything have to get so messed up. He decides to go back downstairs and get something to eat, as he hadn’t eaten all day. 

When he got downstairs, he sat with Yaku, who was yelling at Lev for doing some stupid shit again. “Where’s Kuroo?” Lev asks, not noticing the angry expression on Kenma’s face. “Shower.” Kenma mutters, really not wanting to talk. But Lev doesn’t get the hint and starts rambling. “I hope Kuroo-san is okay. He seemed really upset during training.” He blurts out, earning a punch from Yaku.

Kenma just looks down and tried to block out the sound of Yaku yelling at Lev. After about an hour, Kenma decides to go back to his room. He sees Kuroo laying on the ground, on his phone. They don’t even exchange as much as a glance as Kenma sits on the bed. 

Kuroo is the first to fall asleep, while Kenma stays up playing games. 

-

It’s the middle of the night, and Kuroo wakes up to hear strained sobs coming from the bed. He silently sits up, but Kenma has his back turned to him. Kuroo questions whether or not he should say anything, but after a few seconds he knows what to do.

“Kenma?” Kuroo whispers, carefully. Kenma instantly goes silent and pretends to be asleep. “I know you’re awake.” Kuroo says. “I’m sorry, Kenma. I really didn’t mean what I said earlier. I was completely out of hand. I know that you care for me more than anybody else. I do know that. I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Kenma stays silent for a few seconds, until he once again starts to cry. 

Kuroo has no idea how to comfort him. He hates himself for upsetting him, and he knows he doesnt deserve to be there with him, but Kenma needs comforting right now. “Do you mind if I come up?” Kuroo asks, not knowing what else to do. After a few second of consideration, Kenma replies.

“No.”

Kuroo stands up and gets in bed. Kenma turns to face Kuroo, and realises that he also has tears rolling down his cheeks. They look at each other for a few seconds, before Kenma reaches up and wipes the tears from Kuroo’s face. They stay in silence for a few minutes.

When Kenma finally speaks up, Kuroo is thankful for the silence being broken. “It’s not just your fault, you know. Don’t just blame yourself, blame me as well. We both said some harsh things. I’m sorry, Kuro.” He says, earning a weak smile from the boy next to him. Kuroo pulls Kenma towards him and kisses the top of his head. 

The silence is no longer awkward as the two boys lay there, Kenma’s head pressed into Kuroo’s chest. “Maybe having one bed wasn’t so bad after all.” Kuroo says, earning a playful kick from the younger boy. 

In Kuroo’s warm embrace, Kenma was the first to fall asleep, and Kuroo couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He didn’t know what he would have done if they hadn’t made up. 

-

The next morning, the rest of the team were thankful to see them getting along again. Kuroo was lecturing Kenma about how important breakfast was, but Kenma wasn’t listening and continued to focus on his game. 

“I’m so relieved!” Lev says, way too loudly. “I thought that you hated each other because of yesterday, but I’m glad to see that you made up.” Yaku kicks Lev, but Kenma and Kuroo just look at each other and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
